The Daughter of the Sea!
by Amanda Alonso
Summary: O mundo não é o mesmo, agora todos os deuses devem reclamar seus filhos. Aléxia, até seus dezessete anos jurava que era uma garota normal, ou o normal para alguém com dislexia, ela jurava não ser uma semideusa, diferente de seu irmão de criação Percy Jackson, ela não foi aos treze anos para o acampamento. Mas depois da visita de seu padrinho, tudo muda.
1. Prólogo

_Alguns personagens NÃO me pertencem. A única coisa que me pertence é o enredo!_

_comentários são a minha base para postar os capítulos! se forem bonzinhos e tiver comentários eu posso postar amanha o primeiro capítulo! :3_

_História __minha__, plágio é crime!_

_Boa leitura! ;)_

A vida nunca é como imaginamos, ou como queremos, muitas vezes o destino brinca conosco, por mais que algo esteja escrito tudo pode mudar, pois já dizia a frase: o futuro pode sempre mudar. Até onde o amor é capaz de nos levar? Até que ponto nos sacrificamos por outra pessoa? Nem sempre a vida é justa, muitas vezes nos deixam confusos e nem sempre mostra que sabemos tudo o que acontece ao nosso redor.

Nesta vida só devemos ter certeza de duas coisas concretas: a vida e a morte. Poderia colocar que o amor também faz parte disso tudo, mas o amor engana todos nossos sentidos e muitas vezes podemos pensar que aquilo é para a vida toda, mas no fim acaba não sendo, existe também aquela pessoa que sempre estará conosco e então vamos notar que ela sim é para a vida toda.

Família é uma palavra que possui vários significados, ao longo do tempo vemos que, por mais errados que estejamos é apenas a verdadeira família que fica do nosso lado nos protegendo e quando tudo está para ruir, somente eles são capazes de nos reerguer.

Esta é uma história de romance diferente do convencional, onde mostra que não é preciso dizer vinte e quatro horas por dia que ama a outra pessoa, aqui mostra que através das atitudes é que vemos quem realmente nos ama ou não. É através de pequenas atitudes que vemos estes detalhes e sentimento tão grande.


	2. Capítulo 1

Mais um dia estressante na escola, mais uma vez não compreendi nada do que estava escrito no quadro e com isso os idiotas dos alunos ficaram rindo da minha cara. Tudo bem, eu sei que meu irmão também tem dislexia, mas no caso dele é totalmente normal, já que ele é um semideus. Fico aqui pensando, será que sou uma semideusa também? Se eu for, onde esta meu sátiro?

Suspirei e olhei com desgosto meu caderno e li meu nome, Aléxia Dianna Jackson. Recebi esse sobrenome depois de ser adotada por tia Sally, quando meu padrinho apareceu na porta da casa dela. Ela me conta que, dois anos depois do nascimento de Percy, meu padrinho apareceu em sua porta comigo nos braços e disse que mamãe estava passando por um momento complicado e não poderia cuidar de mim e ele daria todo o suporte necessário para ter duas crianças na mesma casa.

Assim, tia Sally cuidou de mim todo esse tempo, ela nunca deixou que eu a chamasse de mãe, não que ela fizesse diferença entre Percy e eu, mas quando questionada sobre isso, ela diz que mamãe me ama, as vezes duvido disso. Já minha relação com Percy é totalmente de irmãos, ele sempre cuidou de mim e eu gostava de mais disso.

Suspirei aliviada e finalmente sai da sala de aula, vi um alvoroço do lado de fora e ouvi burburinhos das patricinhas e dos sem cérebros dos populares. As garotas comentavam como um tal cara parado em uma Ferrari vermelha era lindo, os rapazes comentavam sobre inveja. Revirei os olhos e suspirei. Eles nunca vão aprender...

Não tinha levantado o rosto para o estacionamento até sentir minha marca de nascença queimar, estava quase insuportável desta vez a dor, então me lembrei que toda vez que a cicatriz queimava meu padrinho aparecia. Levantei meus olhos e lá estava ele, com um sorriso torto encostado no carro, de óculos de sol, seus cabelos revoltos em trajes que convinha de jaqueta jeans, calça jeans e tênis da nike, faltava apenas ele mascar chiclete para parecer aqueles atores de Holliwood. Se Percy não conhecesse todas as formas dos deuses, poderia dizer que meu padrinho era um.

-Olha se não é a afilhada mais linda de todo o universo.- Ele comentou se aproximando de mim fazendo as garotas suspirarem, agora entendi o alvoroço.

-Padrinho!- Corri e o abracei fortemente, não sei algo nele me fazia sentir em casa, ou talvez mais próximo de mamãe e aposto que esse cheiro de perfume feminino não era dele.- Como se você tivesse outra afilhada.- Semicerrei os olhos.- Ou você tem?

-É claro que não tenho.- Disse a gargalhadas e passou a mão no meu ombro segurando minha mochila.- Tão ciumenta quanto sua mãe. Mas vamos, não temos muito tempo.

Isso chamou totalmente a minha atenção.

-Padrinho, o que faz aqui?

-Isso me magoou profundamente, não gostou da minha visita?- Fez um bico encantador, sorri de canto.

-Padrinho não haja como criança.- Ri.- É claro que eu gostei, apenas não entendi, você nunca veio me ver na escola.

Abrindo a porta pra mim, entrei no carro esperando sua resposta, meu padrinho deu a volta, ligou a ignição e começou a dirigir. Ele soltou um suspiro e olhou pela janela, com isso senti que aos poucos minha cicatriz estava diminuindo a dor. Esse silencio é de matar.

-Eu tenho um segredo para te revelar, eu não sou um humano.- Esperei ele continuar não entendendo onde ele queria chegar.- Eu sou um deus e esta é minha verdadeira aparência.- Então sua forma mudou e puta que pariu! Se ele já era lindo antes agora então... mas espera...

-VOCÊ É O QUE? Qual é seu nome de deus? Você é grego ou romano? Você é meu pai? VOCÊ MENTIU PRA MIM ESSE TEMPO TODO? Qu...

-Calma...- Ele me cortou sorrindo torto.- Respira, uma pergunta de cada vez. Sim, sou um deus grego, meu nome verdadeiro é Apolo. Não eu realmente não sou seu pai, com isso não menti pra você, apenas escondi algumas partes.

-Mas por que você me escondeu isso?

-A história de Sally não é mentira, você estava em perigo, então sua mãe resolveu mantê-la protegida esse tempo todo.

-Então ela me conhece. - Não foi uma pergunta que eu fiz era mais uma confirmação.

-Sim.

-Tia Sally a conhece?

-Não. Sally só sabe que você é semideusa, mas não sabe quem é seu pai, ou sua mãe.

-E... Quem é meu pai?

Um grande silencio se fez no carro, meu padrinho me encarou.

-Poseidon.- Puta merda, meu pai é Poseidon, sou meia irmã de Percy.

-Nossa... - Foi tudo o que consegui soltar. Apolo então soltou uma gargalhada que me fez arrepiar.- Por que o riso?

-É que eu pensei que você iria surtar, já que conheço sua personalidade e você não é assim.

-Estou tentando assimilar as coisas ainda. Percy sabe?

-Acabou de descobrir, mas ele não faz ideia que a meia irmã dele é você, sabe apenas que uma filha de Poseidon esta indo para o acampamento e ele torce para que não seja mais um ciclope. – Falou divertido e eu acabei rindo junto.

-Para onde estamos indo?- Perguntei, ele me encarou e piscou sorrindo torto.

-Você logo verá.

O resto do caminho se passou de forma rápida, eu sempre perguntava a Apolo várias coisas, mas quando o assunto era minha mãe ele sempre se esquivava. Não havia caído a ficha ainda de que eu estava indo para o acampamento meio sangue, menos que eu era de verdade meia irmã de Percy e muito menos ainda que eu sou uma semideusa, filha de um dos três grandes.

Pra dizer que eu não estou nervosa seria mentira, uma vez que meu estomago parece ter varias e várias borboletas que parecem saltitar dentro de mim. Por mais que eu perguntasse para o meu padrinho, não eram todas as respostas respondidas.

Será que Percy iria gostar de saber que sou sua irmã de sangue? Será que vou conseguir me adaptar? E se ninguém gostar de mim?

Bom, se ninguém gostar de você faça como nas escolas mortais, joga um foda-se e ignore todo mundo. E é exatamente isso o que farei.

-Chegamos, mas antes de você ir. Não conte para ninguém quem é seu padrinho, sua mãe e eu queremos manter isso em segredo para sua segurança. É só você atravessar aquele portal e já terá Quiron, um centauro, a esperando.- Assenti incapaz de falar qualquer coisa, quando sai, fechei a porta do carro e me virei para acenar.- E lembre-se: eu e sua mãe amamos você.

E foi assim, piscando pra mim que ele saiu cantando pneus e desapareceu das minhas vistas. Com as pernas tremendo, suspirei fundo e caminhei até o tal portal, demonstrando uma coragem que eu não tinha. Algo me dizia que essa seria minha mais louca aventura e que não me arrependeria.


	3. Capítulo 2

_Alguns personagens NÃO me pertencem, a mim cabe apenas o enredo!_

_Comentários são minha base para postar os capítulos! se forem bonzinhos posto na próxima semana o capítulo! :3_

_A história é __MINHA__, plágio é CRIME!_

**Capítulo 2**

Exatamente da forma que meu padrinho me disse, encontrei um cara que era metade humano e metade cavalo, eram os famosos centauros. Eu já o conhecia pelas histórias que Percy contava, assim como as histórias sobre mitologia, estranhamente sempre gostei dessas histórias.

Apesar da aparência séria, ele era um bom conversador e um bom ouvinte, tentou me acalmar e me dar suporte enquanto caminhávamos para, o que ele chamou de casa grande. E devo dizer, assim que chegamos fiquei impressionada com a magnitude de tudo aquilo.

-Eu ainda não consigo entender o motivo de Zeus ainda me punir depois de tudo o que eu fiz pelo acampamento...

-Não reclame Dionísio. Sabe que poderia ser pior.- Quirom respondeu para o cara gordinho, que encarava uma taça que parecia ter água.

-Que seja.- Ele me encarou e bufou.- Então você é a Alieri?

-Aléxia.- Disse baixo, ele fingiu que não entendeu.

-Percy Jason, você já conhece ela, Poseidon a declarou como dele então são irmãos. Agora vão, vocês tem várias coisas pra fazer no acampamento.

Assim que saímos da casa grande, Percy me deu um abraço forte e completamente protetor, ainda meio sem graça retribui o abraço, mas já me senti completamente confortável. Já que, pelo jeito ele não estava me rejeitando.

-É muito bom saber que não vou ter que te dividir com outros irmãos. Assim que te vi, já fiquei morrendo de medo.

-Legal, eu também estava com medo de você não gostar de ser meu meio irmão de verdade, agora vamos nos separar e parar com essa coisa gay.

-Nunca muda mesmo, sou tão calmo, você não parece nada comigo.

-Percy, você é lerdo, não calmo.

Ele revirou os olhos e bagunçou meu cabelo enquanto caminhávamos para o chalé. Eu estava empolgada, não conseguia acreditar ainda que aquilo estava acontecendo comigo. Mas ainda tinha partes que eu não entendia, como por exemplo o fato de, diferente dos outros semideuses que conheciam seus pais mortais, eu não conhecia a minha mãe e isso é uma merda.

-Lexi!- Annabeth gritou assim que nos viu perto do chalé.- Ainda não acredito que você é uma semideusa.- Completou me abraçando, retribui o abraço dela rindo.

-Nem eu acredito.

-Vamos venha conhecer o chalé do nosso pai, depois vamos mostrar a você todo o acampamento.

E pelo resto da tarde foi assim, com Annabeth e Percy me mostrando o acampamento e dizendo cada coisa que teríamos que fazer, ou ficar. Perguntei sobre Grover, mas segundo Percy ele estava em uma reunião do Conselho dos Anciãos do Casco Fendido e que iria voltar na hora do jantar.

-Que tal chamarmos Nico e treinarmos?- Percy sugeriu e fiz uma careta, eu não gostava de Nico, nós sempre estávamos trocando farpas. Motivo? Ele é um play boy idiota que se acha a ultima bolacha do pacote, mas ele acaba esquecendo que a ultima bolacha sempre vem quebrada.

-Tirando o fato de que Nico vai estar lá, tudo bem.

-Isso ainda vai dar romance.- Minha linda cunhada disse fazendo piada.

-Annie, ainda bem que você não precisa ganhar dinheiro como piadista, se não você morreria de fome. E que eu me lembre, você é filha de Atena não de Afrodite.

-Credo, que mau humor, tem certeza que não é filha de Ares?

-Já não me quer como irmã?- Perguntei erguendo o nariz.

-Sabe que não é isso, sou ciumento, mas tem um humor que não é seu.- Deu de ombros.- Ah, agora que me lembrei, espere aqui, tem uma coisa que deixaram pra você.- Ele saiu, encarei Annabeth e ela deu de ombros não sabendo o que se passava com o namorado, minutos depois Percy aparece com uma caixa.- Aqui, Quirom disse pra eu entregar a você essa caixa.

-Oh!- Era uma pulseira com um pequeno pingente de um tridente, mas não parecia ser uma pulseira normal, fiquei analisando a pulseira até que Annabeth falou.

-Olha, tem um bilhete, leia, quem sabe assim não tem algum nome e descubra quem te deu essa pulseira?

_"Por enquanto esse é o único presente que eu posso te dar e a única forma de ter algo meu com você. Desculpe por isso, mas não esta na hora de você saber quem eu sou. Essa pulseira é feita sob medida para você desde quando nasceu, note que o fecho é de fácil acesso, mas ele só será aberto por você, segure a ponta do fecho com o polegar e o indicador e veja o que acontece. Se por um acaso cair ou alguém pegar, dois segundos depois aparecerá de volta no seu pulso. __**Com amor, sua mãe, K.W**__"._

Terminei de ler em voz alta e encarei Percy e Annabeth que me olhavam impressionados, finalmente estava sabendo algo de minha mãe. Encarei a pulseira, era de um ouro reluzente e parecia que conectava comigo. A voz de Annabeth me tirou dos pensamentos.

-Vamos, experimente pra ver se funciona.

-Certo.- Me afastei e fiz o que dizia no bilhete, segurei com os dois dedos e joguei pra cima e conforme ia fazendo o movimento de subir uma espada aparecia, o cabo era de outro, tinha o símbolo de Poseidon e um outro que não soube identificar.

-É linda essa espada.- Percy disse admirado.

-E existe uma triste história atrás dela.- Concluiu Annabeth, fiquei curiosa.

-Triste história?

-Sim, reconheci pelos símbolos. Foi um semideus que fez essa espada e somente ele conseguia manusear essa espada. Nem mesmo os deuses conseguem manuseá-la, ela só o dono pode. Junto dessa teve apenas uma outra, que é exatamente a mesma, idêntica, nas mesmas medidas. Mas ela simplesmente desapareceu em um período que nem mesmo os deuses dizem.- Annabeth disse encarando a lamina como se fosse uma joia rara e talvez fosse mesmo.- Encoste a lamina deitada no seu pulso.

Assim que fiz o que ela pediu, imediatamente a espada voltou a ser pulseira e já se encaixou no meu pulso.

-Nossa!- Sim, meu vocabulário de palavras anda meio escasso, com pouco conteúdo, mas também quem não fica impressionado com as coisas que eu aprendo aqui?

-Como você sabe de tudo isso?

-Oras cabeça de alga, isso está nos livros.

Rimos da cara de Percy, mas o meu riso sumiu assim que eu vi uma figura pálida, calça jeans, camisa laranja do acampamento e jaqueta de couro vir na nossa direção. Bufei e revirei os olhos, até mesmo no jeito de andar ele era um bad boy.

-Veja, quer dizer que a senhorita Jackson é realmente sua irmã Percy?

-Nico, por que você simplesmente não vai pro tártaro?- Sim, esse garoto tinha a irritante mania de me deixar estressada com a simples presença dele.

-Não seja assim estressada.

-Venha Lexi, não deixe ele te tirar do tédio.

Mesmo Annabeth me puxando para longe de Nico e para o campo de treinamento, mas antes mostrei o dedo do meio pra Nico. Infantil? Pode ser, mas não ligo. Chegando lá fui par com Clarisse, devo dizer que ela era exatamente como Percy disse, mas nós duas empatamos quatro vezes nas lutas de espadas.

A tarde se passou assim, desta forma, comigo tentando me adaptar ao novo lar. Estava esperando o momento exato em que eu fosse acordar, mas era tudo real, as lutas, as risadas. Onde Percy estava com a cabeça em dizer que ser um semideus é um saco? Ok, talvez no mundo mortal sim, mas aqui no acampamento nada parecia dessa forma.

-Ei baixinha!- Percy me chamou e então pausei o que fazia e o encarei.- Está na hora do jantar, venha antes que nos atrasamos.

-Certo, estou indo.

Coloquei minha espada no pulso e revirei os olhos ao ver que Annabeth e Percy me esperavam. Ok, eles eram namorados, mas já é difícil ter que lidar em ficar de vela, mas o pior é que por eu ser mais nova eles sempre me tratavam como criança.

-Onde está o Nico?- Perguntei enquanto caminhava, fazia algum tempo que ele simplesmente desapareceu. Não que eu note isso, muito pelo contrário, por mim tanto faz, mas depois que ele pegou mais amizade com Percy e Annabeth eles não se desgrudavam.

-Foi resolver uns problemas de família.- Percy respondeu.

-Com tio Hades?- Eles se encararam e estranhei, mas quem respondeu foi Annabeth.

-Não. Mas não pense nisso, vão para suas mesas.

-Odeio quando ela é mandona.

Percy resmungou e eu soltei um riso baixo o acompanhando. Ao chegar no nosso destino, Dionísio disse algumas palavras e então se iniciou o banquete. Era bom não ter muitas pessoas na mesa, eu via os filhos de Hermes todos alvoroçados e loucos com aquele tanto de irmãos. Estava ótimo tendo apenas Percy e eu. Olhei para a mesa de Hades e vi ali Nico, mas ele parecia emburrado e irritado, muito mais que o normal, o normal que ele não esta sendo um idiota. Olhava para um ponto fixo, segui seu olhar e ao ver a figura que caminhava por entre as mesas me fez ficar de boca aberta e todos os outros se calarem.

_eu sei que demorei, mas caramba é como eu disse, comentários são minha base!_

_a história está COMPLETA! só falta ser postada e sem comentários só posto quando achar necessário!_

_então é isso, comentem o que estão achando... por favooor..._


	4. Chapter 3

_POV Terceira pessoa._

Era praxe, toda vez que a bela semideusa aparecia no pavilhão do refeitório todos paravam o que faziam para observa-la andar, com seus longos cabelos castanhos brilhantes e pele tão branca quanto a neve, lábios vermelhos faziam todos encara-la. Se não fosse pelos olhos castanhos que traziam um ar de frieza e sofrimento, todos a confundiria facilmente com uma filha de Afrodite.

Diferente de todos, ela estava vestida com um vestido totalmente preto, que ia até a metade da coxa e moldava seu corpo, nos pés uma sandália de salto alto. Ela parecia aquele estilo de garota que não seguia as regras e que era fora do padrão até mesmo para um semideus.

-Quem é ela?- Foi o que a pequena Aléxia conseguiu perguntar depois de algum tempo com dificuldade. Percy suspirou e mexeu sua comida.

-Katherine West, ela é a filha mais velha de Hades, na verdade ela é a primogênita de Hades. Ninguém sabe nada sobre ela, ela é a mais velha de todo o acampamento. Todos os semideuses lembram que ela estava aqui quando eles chegaram. Mas a aparência é de alguém com vinte anos.

-E as roupas?- Aléxia não entendia, mas só de olhar para a moça sentia um embrulho no estomago, não entendia isso, por isso pensou que era medo. Pois além de uma áurea completamente sexy, ela transmitia escuridão. Realmente parecia filha de Hades.

-Ela é a única do acampamento que não precisa usar o uniforme, digamos que ela faz e segue as próprias regras.

-O que Dionísio acha sobre isso?- Realmente Aléxia estava mais que curiosa para saber exatamente tudo daquela garota, até mesmo por que Nico sempre disse que era filho único.

-É... complicado. Dionísio simplesmente venera ela, na verdade pelo que notei todos os deuses a veneram.

-Nico não parece gostar dela.- Comentou ao ver o olhar de raiva do garoto para a irmã.- Ela deve ser bem patricinha, o que não faz muito o estilo de filha de Hades.

-Não se engane baixinha...- Percy disse evitando encarar a mesa de Hades.- Talvez ela seja a semideusa mais odiada e admirável de todo o acampamento. Ela já lutou ao lado de todos os deuses, ano passado na luta contra o Tifon ela estava ao lado deles... fora que Hades não esconde o fato dela ser sua filha favorita. Dizem que até Perséfone gosta dela.

Depois da explicação de Percy, Aléxia ficou em silencio comendo, mas seus olhos não saiam da mesa dos filhos de Hades, ela encarava especificamente a moça, a semideusa encarava tanto a outra que notou um pequeno corte perto do queixo, e aquilo mostrava que era novo.

Assim que terminou de comerem, ofereceu comida a Poseidon e agradeceu por ele ter reclamado ela como filha. Caminhou para seu chalé e se despediu de Annabeth, escovou os dentes, colocou seu pijama e foi dormir, antes de pegar no sono não pode deixar de pensar se seus anos ali seriam agitados ou não.

No outro dia de manha já estava em pé e ao lado de Percy passaram no chalé dos filhos de Atena e juntamente com Annabeth seguiram para a arena de combates. Notaram um movimento de semideuses e ao longe ouviram a voz de Nico e uma voz de sinos que arrepiava até os ossos, eles se entreolharam e pedindo passagem por entre os semideuses chegaram. Exatamente no meio da arena estava Nico discutindo com Katherine.

-Pare de me tratar como criança, na verdade pare de tratar todos aqui como crianças!- Gritou o garoto.

-Eu não paro, pois com essas atitudes parece uma criança mimada. Veja se cresce e aprenda que há coisas muito piores na vida do que perder uma irmã.

-Você diz isso por nunca ter conhecido Bianca. E quem você pensa que é pra falar dela? Você não é nada nem ninguém.

-Deveria ponderar as palavras garoto, sabe muito bem que Hades não suporta criancice e essas suas atitudes só está provando o contrário. Quer fazer algo bom? Pois cresça, vire homem, faça algo útil que não seja se lamentar pelos cantos. Pensa o que? Só por que esta usando essas roupas você é mais do que os outros? Pode baixar sua bola rapazinho, não passa de uma criança incompetente.

Todos os semideuses encarava de um para o outro, parecia bola de ping pong, onde olhava de um para o outro apenas esperando as explosões. Estranhamente, Aléxia estava gostando do esporro que Nico estava levando, ele sempre se achou por ser um filho dos três grandes, sempre agiu como um bad boy e se lembrava claramente de seu ar de superioridade. Finalmente alguém estava o colocando em seu lugar.

-Se é tão boa assim, por que não luta ao meu lado? De igual para igual.- Disse empinando o nariz.

-Perfeito, se você perder terá que manter sua língua pra si e ainda fazer tudo o que eu mando por tempo indeterminado.

-E se eu ganhar vale o mesmo pra você.

Os dois tiraram uma espada cada um, não dava pra ver como era a espada de Katherine era, a única coisa que importava para os semideuses era na luta que se seguia. Aléxia já viu ele lutando, era um dos melhores, mas agora, vendo a garota lutando ela viu que estava errada. Katherine lutava de uma forma letal, seus movimentos eram tão rápidos que ficava quase impossível de acompanha-la.

Foi com a boca aberta que todos viram a areia segurar o tornozelo de Nico e quando a lamina das espadas juntaram, a areia soltou o semideus, ao mesmo tempo em que com um movimento Katherine virou sua espada e cortou o braço de Nico jogando sua espada longe. Empurrando o garoto ele caiu, ela colocou a espada na garganta dele e falou friamente.

-Aprenda a lutar, morda sua língua a partir de hoje para falar a respeito de mim. Se estivéssemos em uma luta pode apostar que não hesitaria em lhe cortar a cabeça fora.- Foi o que ela disse antes de guardar sua espada e seguir para longe dali.

-Percy?- Chamou baixinho Aléxia.- Me lembre de não brigar com você.

-Ok, e me lembre de não brigar com ela.

-Muito bem pessoal, acabou o show, vamos todos seguir suas atividades.- Grover disse alto.

O resto do dia passou animado, Aléxia ganhou de algumas filhas de Afrodite na espada, perdeu uma vez na escalada da parede, mas na segunda vez ela ganhou. Treinou com Percy seus poderes aquáticos, até que na parte da tarde, enquanto Annabeth, Grover, Percy e ela descansavam de baixo de uma árvore, Aléxia encarava sua pulseira.

-Será que um dia vou conhecer minha mãe?

-Não seeeei pequena Léeexi. Talvez um dia você se encontre com eeela. Béeeh.- Grover respondeu com aquele sotaque de sátiro.

-Sim, aposto que um dia vão se ver.- Completou Annabeth sorrindo.- Ela se deu o trabalho de te enviar aquela nota, mostrando que sempre esteve ao seu lado e está olhando por você.

-E se por um acaso você não chegue a encontra-la, sabe que pode contar com todos nós.

-Obrigada por isso.- Observei ao longe uma figura sentada em uma grande pedra, fechei os olhos para ver se conseguia enxergar e vi que se tratava de Katherine.- O que ela esta fazendo ali?

-Ninguém sabe.- Annabeth e Grover disseram ao mesmo tempo, mas quem continuou foi Annabeth.- Todos os dias, neste mesmo horário ela fica ali.

-Só não fica ali quando esta fazendo as missões extras. Ela sempre fica observando o mar por algumas horas.

Alheia a conversa dos semideuses e do sátiro, Katherine encarava o mar deixando algumas lembranças invadir sua mente, até que uma voz fina e extremamente irritante soou em seus ouvidos, com isso ela se virou vendo Rachel se aproximar, mas antes que ela chegasse ainda mais perto, a semideusa foi até seu encontro, notando assim Percy, Annabeth, Aléxia e Grover. Fez um sinal para Rachel esperar.

-Olá Percy, vejo que tem uma nova irmã.- Disse com sua voz fria sem demonstrar emoção alguma.- Prazer, sou Katherine West. Creio que ainda não fomos apresentadas, seja bem vinda ao acampamento meio sangue.

-Prazer Katherine, sou Aléxia. E obrigada pelas boas vindas.

-Bom, tenho que ir.- Quando se afastou, Aléxia notou a cara chocada de Percy, Annabeth e Grover.

-O que?

-Ela NUNCA deu boas vindas a nenhum semideus.- Respondeu o sátiro e os quatro observaram conforme ela se afastava indo em direção de Rachel. Ninguém entendia o que se passava com a jovem moça.

-O que quer?- Katherine falou ríspida, a humana que agora era portadora dos poderes do oráculo se encolheu.

-E-eu não sei por que mas, algo me diz que você precisa saber da futura profecia.

-Pois diga.- Katherine a encarou com os olhos astutos.

_"Dois meios sangues, dos três grandes filhos,_

_Um sempre enfrentou grandes empecilhos_

_Um é tão antigo, outro é tão novo._

_Duas gerações ligadas por algo especial_

_Do sono sem fim a terra acordará_

_E a alma de um dos heróis, talvez lhe servirá_

_Passado e presente se formam um_

_Mostrando o que ambos têm em comum_

_Uma escolha tudo pode mudar_

_Nas mãos do meio sangue, o destino Olimpo vai estar."_

-Eu não entendi muito bem, mas algo me diz que é a respeito da sua profecia.- Completou a garota. Um pequeno grito ficou preso em sua garganta quando sentiu-se ser imprensada na parede.

-Se alguém sonhar com essa profecia, se você dizer pra alguém sobre essa profecia eu arranco a sua garganta fora.- Apertou mais Rachel na parede.- Entendido?

-Si-sim.

-Ótimo.- Dizendo isso, Katherine simplesmente saiu correndo do acampamento com um grande desespero, precisava sair do acampamento para falar com seu melhor amigo. Assim que estava fora das barreiras do acampamento ligou para _ele_.- Eu estou precisando de sua ajuda.- Murmurou em desespero, assim que desligou o telefone especial, desabou no chão se lembrando da sua profecia, profecia que descobriu aos quatro anos de idade.

_"Nem tudo é como queremos_

_Nem tudo é como podemos._

_O filho da sombras abençoado pelo Olimpo_

_Pelas mãos da deusa do amor foi abençoado e atingido_

_O único capaz de mudar um destino._

_Um dos antigos lhe trará a extrema felicidade_

_Mas também lhe trará uma eternidade de dor._

_Porém o grito da semideusa chamará a atenção do mar_

_Para o controle da maldição acabar ou renovar_

_Pela mão da terra um cairá_

_E a filha das águas, a vida ao anjo dependerá"_


End file.
